Aftermath
by sayotherwise
Summary: Uraraka deals with the trauma from her first real mission.
1. Prologue

**All rights are reserved for the creators and owners of Boku no Hero Academia. I hold no ownership over any of the characters portrayed below and this is only a fan made scenario.**

 **Spoiler warning ahead if you have not read the manga.**

This wasn't the first time Ochako had felt her heart stop beating and the world move in slow motion, and she highly doubted it would be the last time either. Ryukyu had told her to take Sir Nighteye outside the Precepts hideout for immediate medical attention. That wasn't the problem; blood and injuries on a hero were normal, expected even. It was his vision of Deku that had her frightened, his death was a looming threat.

Of course, when she had asked him about it, even Sir Nighteye had seemed uncertain about what the outcome may truly be. It wasn't until she had taken the wounded hero out of the battlefield that she was able to witness the terrifying battle before her. It was over in a flash, before she had even been able to touch down and hand over Sir Nighteye. Deku had used the full extent of whatever his quirk may be, incapacitating their leader in a single hit.

When he realized the outcome, that he had saved the little girl clinging so tightly to his back, the wave of relief that washed over him was palpable. Ochako felt her heart soar in that brief moment but soon he started screaming. She had only just landed and was handing Sir Nighteye off for emergency treatment and was already turning toward the sound.

The scream was echoing through the street and Ochako could feel her heart wrenching in terror as shoved her way through the dozens of police officers still crowding the area. Finally she could see him, wracked with pain as if he were trying desperately to hold the very fabric of his existence together. Just as quickly as the screaming began, it ended as he collapsed to the ground. He remained unmoving, still as death with the little girl also unmoving as she clung to his back.

* * *

Ryukyu was congratulating Tsuyu, Nejire and Ochako for their valiant efforts during the battle, but Ochako couldn't really see what there was to be so happy about. She couldn't even pay attention to the words of praise.

Everywhere she looked there seemed to be an ever growing group of people she cared about inching toward death. Kirishima was being put on a stretcher while Fat Gum worried over Tamaki. Mirio was in no better shape. Deku and the little girl had been hauled away from sight and even Eraserhead been severely injured again.

Since she had sustained minimal injuries, Ochako was being sent back home to her dorm. Her mind was whirling, not quite able to fully comprehend the days outcome. She had heard Tamaki say something about Mirio losing his quirk to Nejire but wasn't really sure what he meant by that. She sighed, attempting to still her nervous fidgeting and looked out of the window. Tsuyu was being sent home later and Nejire was refusing to leave Mirio's side. Everyone else was either being hospitalized, used for search and rescue, or returning home in scattered waves for their own safety.

Tsuyu would know more when she was sent home later and a Ochako decided that she would ask about Deku and Kirishima's condition then. With another sigh she took off her helmet, shaking out her hair and staring the the ceiling if the car she was in. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

When she got out of the car the driver gave her a curt nod and began backing out immediately. Ochako knew there would be injuries, it came with the job. It practically was their job! Still, she was terrified of the consequences this battle may have caused. So many of her friends were hospitalized, not to mention all of the villains that were there but that had escaped... really how could this be seen as a victory?

Ochako but her lip, gripping her helmet tightly as she stood lost in thought. Deku was her best friend and she hadn't able to help him. Of course, she wasn't a brawler to begin with but now that she knew all that had happened below her during the battle, she couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself.

Knock, knock.

"Earth to Uraraka." Her head snapped upward, confused by the sudden but grounding voice. It made sense, Bakugou had probably been antsy all day and was waiting for someone to come home and fill him in. Now here she was, spacing out in front of the dorm and leaving him hanging. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but he got to it before she could even start. "Get your fucking ass inside and go change out of your hero suit."

He clapped her on the back, making sure to wait until she moved. It occurred to her that she must not seem anything like herself so she smiled at him and forced her legs to start moving.

Even to herself, the movement felt jerky, as if something was weighing too heavily on her mind, so she stopped. Ochako turned around, surprised to find Bakugou close behind but she wasn't going to wait around for this. "Bakugou, will you teach me to fight?"

His face contorted, as if he ready to rage at any moment before letting out a sigh. He scratched his head and straightened back up. "We'll talk after you go clean yourself up. Then you can tell me why you think I should bother."

His gruffness felt familiar and oddly comforting, but less hostile than she was used to. Then again, it wasn't like Bakugou seemed all that scary after their battle during the sports festival. It's not like she saw him as all talk, it was more like an angry, cornered dog that would lash out in defense. There was no real intention to kill anyone, not even Deku.

A small smile returned to her face and she was able to turn back towards the dorms with relative ease this time. Maybe Bakugou would be willing to help her through this.

The thought made her heart feel just a tiny bit less heavy.


	2. Update!

Hi! I'm here to tell you guys that I'm on AO3 now and have posted the story on my account. It's the same pen name, don't worry- I also plan on updating it soon! I've been letting it sit in hopes to hear some feedback but no one seem to want to comment on it there (or here,,,)

It's the same title and the only story I have posted so far. I plan on doing more work in the future, but it will be on my AO3 account now, sorry guys. I'd also like to encourage you all to head over there and please leave me some feedback, it's really hard to keep motivation otherwise. Thanks! See you on the other side~


End file.
